Pumpkin And Carriage
The sixth backstory in the season, Christa's backstory. When two people break into the house of a 9 year old Christa and she doesn't know what to do, bad things happen, but there is a silver lining in the end. Year: 2005 Transcript (The episode starts with a younger Christa, around the age of 9, in her bed unable to fall asleep) Christa: (Ground) I'll get some water... (Gets out of her bed and walks into the hallway, the light from the hall causing her to cringe, being unable to see very well due to her eyes being half closed, she walks down the stairs slowly and trips over the last step, knocking over a small sculpture as she fell). Ouch... Voice: (Off screen) what the hell was that? Other voice: Off screen as well) I'll go check Christa: (Thinking in a very worried tone, looking very panicked) Is dad back? No. That doesn't sound like him. Who is it!? (Foot steps walking can be heard in the distance, getting closer to her as she closes her eyes in panic. A dark gray man walks around the corner of the stairs and points a flashlight at Christa's face as she cringes, trying not to cry or scream) Dark gray: A kid? (Turns to a blue green guy) I thought you said that the owner of this place was gone for a week? What the hell? Blue green: How the fuck was I supposed to know he had kids? (Turns to Christa) Hey little girl, you got any brothers or sisters) Crista: (Doesn't reply, simply closes her eyes and starts to cry quietly) Blue green: Did you fucking hear me? DO YOU HAVE SIBLINGS! Dark gray: Shut up dumbass, do you want to go to jail? Just kill her. Christa: (Gasps slightly at hearing this, and tries to get up to run, before realizing that she hurt her leg when she fell down and is now unable to run) ..... P.... (Clears her throat) Please. Don't.. I don't... Dark gray: So you can talk? Good, answer our question. Christa: ... No..... I don't... Dark gray: Good, if you shut the fuck up for a few minutes we won't hurt you. How about this, you get up, wipe off the blood off your leg, and go get some money from your mommy and daddys room. Don't wake anyone up. Christa: (Nods) Dark gray: Good. Don't you fucking cross us, we will kill you. (Holds up a clean life to her face) (Christa Nods and slowly gets up, wobbling from her leg still being injured and slowly walks up the stairs, into her parents room where her mom is asleep, instead of getting the money, she wakes her mom up) (Some word appear across the screen) That was her first mistake Christa: (Whispering with a hint of panic in her voice) Mommy.. Wake up please.. Mother: Christa? What's wrong? Christa: There are two people..They want money. I'm scared. (Starts to whimper and shake) Mother: (Silent for a moment) Christa, go hide. Go get your brother and sister and hide. Christa: Okay. (Walks out of the room slowly and goes to get her siblings). (She walks to the other side of the long hall, quietly not to be noticed, and slowly opens the door to another room) That was her second mistake Christa: Guys get up, now! Sister: (Gets up and rubs her eyes) What time is it? Brother: Yeah (Yawns) I don't wanna get up yet. Christa: Shh. We have to hide. Brother: Why? Christa: We just have to. Get in the closet. That was her third mistake Sister: Okay. If you say so. (Gets up and slowly walks into the closet along with Christa and their brother) Christa: (Closes the closet door) Be quiet now. (The three sit alone, they hear footsteps, mumbling and the voice of their mother, suddenly everything was quite). Christa: (Thinking) Mom, please be okay..... (Flashback) (Christa is sitting on her bed with her mom reading a story to her) Christa: Hey mom, do you think I could be magic like in the story? Mother: Christa, magic is something.... It's not... (Sigh) real Christa: Then how did the fairy godmother turn the pumpkin into a carriage? Mother: (Laughs) You got me there. I guess it's real. (Smiles) Christa: I knew it! One day I'll be magic too! Mother: I think you already are, Christa. Christa: Not real magic though! I will be magic! You'll see. Mother: Okay dear. Good night. Christa: Night! (Flashback over) Christa: (Thinking) Please... (Suddenly the door to the closet flies open, the dark gray man standing in front of the kids with a bloody knife in his hands). Dark gray: You lied you piece of shit! (Picks up Christa) Christa: (Crying and shaking) I'm sorry! Dark gray: No, you're not sorry yet! (To the other man) Kill the kids. Christa: NO DON'T! KILL ME JUST ME! PLEASE! Dark gray: SHUT THE FUCK UP (Drops her) Blue green: (Puts the knife up to the younger brother's neck) You wanna know what it's like to die kid? (As the young boy shook his head, the Blue green man grisped the knife and slit his neck, blood sprayed out and sprayed all over the room, the young boys head dropped as his body fell over limp and lifeless) Christa: (In complete shock) Yo-y-you (Starts crying) YOU CAN'T BE HUMAN! Blue green: Stop living in a fucking fairy tail little girl, this is the real world. Fucking welcome. (Walks over to her sister and picks her up by the hair, as she closed her one eye and tears fell from the other, the man put up a knife to her neck and slicking it slowly, blood spewed from her neck as he dropped her to the ground, lifeless). Christa: (Crying) NO! HOW ARE MONSTERS LIKE YOU ALLOWED TO LIVE! Dark gray: (Smiles) Come on we got our money, time to go. We already killed her mom and siblings, I think that's worse than killing her. Christa: (Still crying) Go to hell. Dark gray: Shut the fuck up, kid. (Kicks her to the ground as he and the blue green man leave the room). (Christa Looking at the blood all over the room, and then to the blood that sprayed on her hands as tear fell on them as she loudly cried in the room alone) Christa: (Nerrorating) I guess life is like a that pumpkin, it turns into a carriage for a little while, but one day it will go back to being a shitty pumbkin. Nothing good lasts, I had everything ripped away. My family taken away... But... (Time lapse to years later, Christa is now 12, sitting in a forest next to a camping site) Christa: Where is here? (A dark red boy, about 15 years old, comes out through a three carrying a backpack and water) Dark red: I'm back, ready to go? Christa: Hell yes! (Smiles) Dark red: Good. You sure you still wanna do this? It'll take some time.. Christa: Yes! You sure it's real though. Can it really give me magic? Dark red: Of course I'm sure, don't doubt me. Christa: (Laughs) sorry. Come on let's go! Dark red: Yeah, lets. (Christa and the boy continue to walk out into the forest as they talk and laugh) Christa: (Nerrorating) I found a new family. '-End' Category:Episodes